riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sons of Alpha Centauri
Sons of Alpha Centauri (sometimes abbreviated to SOAC) are an English instrumental rock band based in Swale, Kent. Founded in 2001 by Nick Hannon and Marlon King, the band has developed and borrowed from a range of styles from the 1970s through to the 1990s including stoner rock, desert rock, post-metal and the New wave of British heavy metal, as well as British artists as Black Sabbath and Pink Floyd. Along with their creative and free-flowing instrumental sound, Sons of Alpha Centauri are mostly noted for their ongoing collaborations and reclusive nature, having only performed a handful of live performances in their career. Notably they have close ties to Karma To Burn and Yawning Man, collaborating with both groups in their career. Since their formation the group have two studio albums, released eleven years apart with a host of split releases and collaborative efforts in between. History SOAC was founded by Marlon King and Nick Hannon on 27 July 2001 in Faversham, Kent, UK. In their formation the duo composed roughly a dozen songs, eventually the number growing to over 25 songs, shaping their sound and ideas in a host of different directions. A demo would be released in 2004 limited to 13 copies. That same year Blake and Stevie B. would join the group as they performed their first live shows on 18 September 2004 and 13 November 2004.SOAC via Wayback MachineAccessed 15 October 2017 Working with the likes of Seldon Hunt and James Plotkin over the next couple years, SOAC released its debut studio album, entitled Sons of Alpha Centauri, through Sound Devastation Records on 26 November 2007. From there the band performed sporadically and mainly with the likes of Bossk and newfound collaborators Karma To Burn, whom they'd release a trio of split 7" releases over the next several years. The band would also collaborate with Gary Arce and Mario Lalli to form Yawning Sons. After beginning and composing a five 7" project the band would embark on "Phase II" with over 100 songs written over their tenure as the group would embark on recording their second studio album in 2017, set for a 2018 release.SOAC History On 17 April 2018 the band released a teaser trailer and officially announced their long-awaited sophomore album Continuum, set for a 1 June release on H42.The Obelisk In the Fall of 2019 it would be announced that Sons of Alpha Centauri had finished a third album and set it for an 11 October 2019 release. Buried Memories isa single LP seeing the band collaborating with Justin K. Broadrick (Godflesh, Jesu) and James Plotkin (Khanate, Jodis) in a series of remixed songs.Sons of Alpha Centauri Official Discography Studio Albums * Sons of Alpha Centauri (2007, Sound Devastation) * Continuum (2018, H42) * Buried Memories (2019, H42) Other Releases * 2004 Demo (Demo) (2004, Self-Released) * Last Day of Summer (Split Album With Treasure Cat, Alpha Cat) (2009, Underdogma) * Fourteen / 65 (Split with Karma To Burn) (2010, Kitchen Dweller) * A Death Cinematic / Sons of Alpha Centauri (Split with A Death Cinematic) (2010, Simple Box Construction) * WaterWays / Sons of Alpha Centauri / Hotel Wrecking City Traders (Split with WaterWays, Hotel Wrecking City Traders) (2012, Bro Fidelity) * Fifty Three / 71 (Split with Karma To Burn) (2014, H42) * Six / 66 (Split with Karma To Burn) (2015, H42) * The Definitive 7" Trilogy (Split Compilation with Karma To Burn, Alpha Cat) (2017, H42) Members * Nick Hannon - Bass (2001 - Present) * Stevie B - Drums (2004 - Present) * Marlon King - Guitars (2001 - Present) * Blake - Samples, Effects, Ambiance (2004 - Present) External Links *Facebook References Category:Band Category:Swale Category:Kent Category:England Category:Instrumental Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Post-Rock Category:Post-metal Category:Stoner Rock Category:Ambient Category:Space Rock Category:Sons of Alpha Centauri Category:Karma To Burn Category:Yawning Man Category:Yawning Sons Category:Alpha Cat